Chance Encounters Change Everything
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: Goku meets Bardock in Hell! Doesn't sound nice, but it is! Set right after Goku falls off Snake Way and before he finds King Yemma's tree of fruity goodness. Note: I adopted this story from Darkly Dreaming all info regarding this story is on my profile.
1. Falling Off Snakes Way

Chance Encounters Change Everything

Chapter 1: Chance Encounters Change Everything

Goku was asleep in the back of a street cleaner going down Snake Way.

"Give me my milk. Just dump the donuts over there..." he mumbled, sleeptalking.

The driver hit a bump, which sent Goku flying out of the truck and off Snake Way. Falling, but still asleep, he mumbled "Now why'd you have to dump the truck of donuts on my head?"

About halfway down he woke up and realized he was falling. Screaming and flailing, he hit the ground with an "Oomph!" that seemed a bit too loud. Then he heard a voice from under him.

"Hey dumbass, think you could get off me? I ain't no bed."

Goku got to his feet quickly when he realized he had fallen on someone and went to help him up, but the man was already looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized.

"I was asleep on Snake Way and when I woke up I was falling. My name's Goku." Then he really got a good look at the guy whose face he'd drove into the dirt and his eyes widened.

"Hey! You look just like me! And those clothes you're wearing look kinda like Raditz's, but different colors! Are you a Saiyan too? I heard they all died, except for me and a few others. Which, now that I think about it, doesn't really include me now." He pointed at his halo and laughed.

The Goku look-a-like didn't answer, but just stood there staring at him. "How could he be here? He's too good. He's supposed to defeat Frieza! Was that all a lie? Is my hope for vengeance through him all for naught? No. Everything else I've seen has come true. That has to as well. I have to trust in that. But dammit! How is he here, now? Why?"

The stranger stood and stared while Goku talked, not really taking in what was being said. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. "Well, it was nice meeting a fellow Saiyan," Goku said. "Even if it is in the afterlife. I have to go find King Kai and get training now before those other two Saiyans reach Earth. I have to be ready when my friends wish me back to life."

The man seemed to snap back at that. "Wish you back to life?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Goku replied. "See, there are these things on Earth called the Dragon Balls. There are seven of them, and when you bring them all together you get one wish. My friends and family are going to wish me back to life so I can help fight the Saiyans. The only reason I'm dead is because my friend Piccolo had to kill me to kill Raditz. Apparently, Raditz is my brother, and was disappointed that I hadn't already destroyed Earth, so he was planning to do it himself. Actually, he wanted me to help, but I wasn't going to blow up my own planet! But he took my son, so Piccolo and I went after him. He was too strong for just one of us, so I held him from behind while Piccolo shot his Special Beam Cannon at us. It killed him, but it killed me, too," Goku explained. "So now I have to get training from King Kai and be back within a year so they can wish me back."

"Damn, he talks a lot. Must be an Earth thing. Saiyans were always more action than talk." The man took another look at Goku. "You said your name was Goku?"

"That's right," he replied.

"Bardock." He stuck his hand out and Goku shook it. "You were right when you assumed I was Saiyan. I was killed by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. I saw it in a vision before it happened, but when I went to warn everyone...no one believed me. Our planet was destroyed, our people dwindled down to a handful, all in one blast from that damned evil lizard bastard."

Goku looked at the ground. "That's what Raditz said, but I didn't want to believe it." He looked back up at Bardock and laughed once. "I find out I'm an alien only to then find that my home planet was destroyed when I was a baby. Talk about a major bummer!"

Bardock looked off into the distance, remembering. "Yeah. Major bummer." He paused, then "I was on my way back from a mission. Wipe out the population of Planet Kanassa so we could sell it. That's what I did as a member of the Planet Trade Organization. We thought we'd got everyone on the plantet, but it turns out there was one native still left alive. He snuck up behind me and hit the back of my head saying something about cursing me with the sight of my planet dying. See, the Kanassans have the gift of precognitive foresight. He gave it to me so I could see the demise of Vegeta-sei just as he had seen the downfall of his own planet at the hands of my team." Bardock looked Goku straight in the eyes.

"I saw Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta before he did it. But I also saw something else. I saw the life of a Saiyan child, sent to Earth right before the destruction of his own planet. I saw that Saiyan child grow up kind and gentle, but with the instincts of a fighter." Bardock paused, then clinched it with his son's Saiyan name. "I saw you, Kakarot, ascend to the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeat the evil tyrant Frieza." He noticed Goku's look of surprise and nodded. "Yes. Right before Frieza killed me I saw you, my son, defeat him."

Goku stared wide eyed at the man claiming to be his father. It made sense. He looked just like him. He was a Saiyan. He even had a tail. "Father..." It was barely a whisper, a test to his tongue. "Father." Louder this time. "Yes, son," Bardock quietly replied.

In a split second, Goku made a decision. "Come with me."

"What?" Bardock was confused at the quick change of subject and tone.

"Come with me," Goku repeated. "We'll find King Kai together, train for a year, and when the time comes I'll contact my friends and have them wish the both of us back. We can use all the help we can get against these Saiyans, especially if I can't persuade them to change their ways."

Bardock looked at his son, dumbfounded and surprised. "Kakarot...you would do that?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah! Why not? I'm sure Gohan would be more than pleased to meet his grandpa! And Chi-Chi won't be mad, which is always a good thing. Yeah, come with me...dad."

"'Come with me...dad.'" Bardock thought. "Wow. Never thought I'd be called 'dad.' Maybe I should go. Meet my grandson and daughter-in-law. Maybe I could even get revenge against Dodoria for killing my team members." His decision made, he looked at his son with renewed hope. "Yeah. I think I will. It'd be nice to live again. And from what I've seen of Earth and you, it doesn't look like such a bad place to live."

Goku jumped up high and yelled "WOOHOOOOO! We can't lose with you on our side! Gohan's gonna love this!" When he landed he had a sheepish look on his face that confused Bardock a little. "I should warn you, though," Goku said.

"Chi-Chi's very...strict. She wants Gohan to become a scholar, so I haven't even been able to train him, which is a shame. I have a feeling he could be even stronger than me!"

Bardock thought about that. If his grandson was even stronger than the man who'll defeat Frieza, that's quite an accomplishment. That power needed to be honed at a young age. "Kakarot. How old is Gohan?"

"He's four. Hopefully Piccolo can train him enough in time. Which reminds me; we should get going. We have to find King Kai!"

Bardock chuckled at that. "Well, we'll have to find our way to Snake Way first. You landed in Hell, Kakarot. I'm pretty sure a Kai isn't going to be down here." At his son's worried look at landing in Hell, Bardock smirked.

"Don't worry, Kakarot. I know a couple ogres who could help us out. Come on. Oh, and about Chi-Chi not letting Gohan train...well, I'm sure she can't say anything if his grandpa Bardock wants to spend some time with him..."


	2. Getting Out of HFIL & The DragonBalls

Hello everyone, this is the long awaited chapter two of C.E.C.E, I'm sorry it's so late. Also something you should all know, this story wont follow the canon, somethings will change. Goku and Chichi relatetionship will be the same in the canon for a few chapters but it will slowly change over time.

Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't done anything on this story since I adopted it from Darkly Dreaming two years ago. One thing that I would like to clear up is that I'm a girl. I will try by best with this story.

* * *

EDIT 19/1/14: this was brought up by Chooch77, who pointed out that this was the saiyan saga meaning Vegeta would be the enemy. I changed the time line a bit. This story takes place almost two and a half years after all of the people freezer (sp?) killed where brought back, Vegeta in that time joined the Z fighters.

Goku had been staying with King Kai the reason he was on snakes way was because he was going to tell King Yemma something, he had fallen asleep and when the car he was on hit a bump he fell off snakes way and into HFIL. Sorry for any confusion. Oh and one more thing I know that there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I was typing fast meaning that there will be mistakes. I'm going to read back over it and see what I can fix.

* * *

EDIT 19/1/14 2: Hello everyone. Just to clear a few things up, someone (who isn't a member) pointed out a few things and I have changed some of the things that were wrong. Please keep in mind I'm just continuing Darkly Dreaming's story she come up with the idea. Also I changed the time that this story was set in instead of being three or four months after everyone had been brought back its not two and half years.

Meaning that Gohan is six years old. By this time he will have finished his training with Piccolo (assuming that Chi-Chi let him go) and Vegeta joined the Z fighters. This is a fan written story meaning that anything can happen and it doesn't have to stick to the canon. The person said that it wouldn't be possible to bring Bardock back, if this was the manga or anime then yes it would be impossible but this isn't its a Fan story.

I know this might seem harsh but this is how I view the way the site works author's write stories about their fav show, game or book and that story can have the characters do whatever the writer wants. This is just my view on how the site works. I haven't had the best day and it's 11:09pm at night and I'm very tired. Idea's on what I can do for the next chapter are welcome.

Though one thing I hate is when people read a story then say they hate and then give a horrible and sometimes hurtful review then why are you reading this story. if you haven't got anything good to say about my story then don't review. Though if you have anything helpful to say then please do. Also another thing please don't pressure me into updating I'll update when I can. I currently don't have any idea's on what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but I will try and get it up soon as I can. I know this sounds harsh but it's how I feel. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Out of HFIL & The DragonBalls

Date: 18/1/14 Time: 9:44pm

After they had gotten back onto to snakes way. They to King Kai, Goku stared to wonder how Chi-Chi would react to having his father around, he hoped that everything what be okay. When they got to King Kai planet they saw him playing a game of chess with Bubbles who seemed to be winning. Bardock looked at his son who just shrugged, he never knew that Bubbles could play chess.

He asked King Kai if it was possible for him to talk with his friends and ask them if they could get the DragonBalls. He hoped that his friends could find the dragon balls, he would love to see his son again.

* * *

At The Breifs House, Dinning Room

(AN: Vegeta and Piccolo are a bit OOC in this, it seems to fit better with the sotry line, on Vegeta's part anyway, he also doesn't call Goku by his saiyan name he calls him by his human name, though he does calll Goku by his saiyan name whenever Chi-Chi or bluma are around)

Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha were about to sit down for lunch, when they heard Goku laughing, Krillen and Yamcha fell out of their chairs it had given them a bit of a fright. After Goku had calmed down a bit he proceeded to tell them what had happened.

-_Would it be possible for you to get the dragon balls, and wish me and my Dad back?_- Goku asked, Krillin was about to reply but was stopped when Bluma and Chi-Chi walked into the room talking about something, they hadn't noticed that the food hadn't been would later realise how strange it was that the food hadn't been touched when there was a saiyan sitting at the table.

Once Bluma and Chi-Chi had left the room everyone let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding, Vegeta sat down and started to eat, Krillin, Piccolo and yamcha soom join him after Vegeta had finished one plate he got some more food before answering Goku.

-It would be, but the only problem i s we would need the dragon ball decetors, and Bluma has them in her lab and she's the only one that knows the password to get in- Vegeta said before he started to eat again, Bulma walked back into the room when she heard Vegeta talking to something, but no one else was talking the only sound that could heard was the sound of the group eating.

"Who are you talking to Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked walking in behind Bluma wondering who the saiyan prince was talking to when no one else at the table was talking, she was holding a frying pan in her hand and was slightly confused as to why Vegeta was looking at her hand.

"Kakarot is with King Kai and has asked if it's possible for us to colect the dragon balls. To wish him and his father back," Vegeta said rather quickly, his eyes never leaving Chi-Chi's hand or more specifically the frying pan that Chi-Chi was holding, he knew that if he didn't give her the answer she wanted he would get hit.

"Hai, it's possible, though it might take a few days. A week at the most for us to find them. What do you mean wish back Goku and his father?" Bulma said rather quickly, if it wasn't for Vegeta's hearing he would have not heard what she had said. Vegeta sighed rubbing his temples wonder how he put up with this women sometimes.

"Goku fell of snakes way and into HFIL and met his father, now they are with King Kai," Krillin said, getting more food, Chi-Chi sighed, the hand that was holding the frying pan started to twitch, Vegeta and Piccolo moved away from Chi-Chi and covered their ears, they knew if they sat anywhere near Chi-Chi when she was mad they would get hit with the frying pan.

"SON GOKU YOU REALLY SHOULD BE MORE CAREFULL, IT'S LIKE YOU GO LOOKING FOR TROUABLE, I DONT KNOW HOW YOU EVEN PASSED AS A FATHER... ... ... YOU SPEND MORE SAVING THE WORLD THEN SPENDING TI ME WITH YOUR FAMILY..." Chi-Chi started to yell, Piccolo and Vegeta were sitting at the other end of the table, their hands clamed over their ears in an effect to block out some of the sound and save their hearing.

* * *

King's Kai's Planet

Goku clamed his hands over his ears as soon as Vegeta and Piccolo moved to the other end of the table, he was very glade that he wasn't there at the moment. He knew that he was only safe for now, but he knew as soon as they were wished back and he was alone with her he was go ing to get it.

Bardock covered his ears out of habit when he knew someone was go ing to be yelli ng at him, he cringed at how loud the women was, he look over at his and wondered why he had marri ed her, though he knew that he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

At The Breifs House, Dinning Room, Chi-Chi's yelling

It took fifteen minutes for Bulma to calm Chi-Chi down, she couldn't believe how stupid Goku could be at times. After Chi-Chi had calmed down she went to help Bulma to pack some food for the boys when they went fi ndthe DragonBalls. When Chi-Chi and Bulma had gone i nto the kitchen Vegeta and Piccolo uncovered their ears and went back to eating.

* * *

Two Days Later, At The Breifs House

Everything was ready they were going to search for the DragonBalls. Goku had gotten in touch with all of the Z fighters and told them what what was happening and that they were to go to the Brief's house.

They had spent the last two days finding where the DragonBalls, they didn't know where they were exactily they were but they hada pretty good idea, everyone was going in groups of three or four to the different places, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha had avodied Chi-Chi and Bulma, Chi-Chi had taken to carring the frying pan arou nd with her everywhere.

Once everyone was at the Briefs place and they knew where they were going, after that was done eveyone went to the places their group had been asigned, they all had souters so that they could contact each other if they found the DragonBall.

* * *

There Finished: 18/1/15 11:57pm. three minutes till my b'day. I hope you all like this chapter, please R&R. All reviews help if you have any surgetions of what should happen in future chapters please put it in a review or PM. -Looks at clock and sees it 12:00am- its now my 15th b'day, I will most likely have another chapter up sometime today. Hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
